


can't get enough

by burningsuns



Series: i'm a good girl, i promise [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Teacher/Student, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, here's the sequal, it's really just pure smut, so thank them, someone gave me the idea, with a lil fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningsuns/pseuds/burningsuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall reached in his jacket pocket, pulling out a set of keys, looking for Harry's. "There it is," he said to himself, grabbing it and pushing it into the lock.</p><p>or, Zayn, Niall and Liam walk in on Louis and Harry. They decide to let them watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so like within the the first twenty-four hours, some of you requested that i do a second part sooo  
> prompt: You should write a part two where Harry And Louis put on a show for the boys..  
> 

Harry sighed into Louis' mouth, kissing her slowly, softly, placing a hand right under the hem of her shirt. "I love you so much," she whispered against her lips, feeling Louis' fingers carding through her curls. She sat on Louis' lap, straddling her.

"I love you, too, baby," she whispered back, completely ignoring the television in the background. She found Harry's lips to be more exciting. They were supposed to be watching one of their favorite shows, _Friends_ , but she couldn't resist Harry's small pleas of attention. She loved kissing her baby, kissing her until she's soft and pliant against her body. She loved how submissive she was, just kissing her would turn her into a whimpering, begging mess.

Louis and Harry had been together for nearly four months now, since their last encounter in her classroom. Luckily, they've been able to keep it a secret, besides from Niall, Zayn and Liam, but they both knew they would never tell. 

"Please, touch me," Harry whined, opening her bright, green eyes. "Please. I need you."

Louis nodded, pecking her lips gently. "Okay, baby. I've got you," she said softly, trailing one of her hands up Harry's thigh, causing her to close her eyes again and bite her lip, loving the feel of Louis' hands on her. Louis' fingers were ghosting over the hem of Harry's tiny, pink skirt, ready to lift it up and make her baby come, but then. The doorbell rang. Harry whined. "No, please, don't stop. Just ignore it," she said, needing Louis to touch her.

The doorbell rang again, this time, followed by a few familiar voices. "Open up, Haz! We brought the snacks like you wanted." 

Fuck.

Harry had completely forgotten about inviting the boys over. They were going to play a few games, watch a couple of movies, just relax together. She looked up at Louis, sighing.

"It's okay, love. We can finish another time," she said, stroking Harry's cheek gently.

"But, Lou... I, I need you now. Please, baby," Harry whispered, gently grabbing Louis by her wrist, guiding her hand under her skirt, making her fingers touch her pussy. "I'm so wet, Lou."

Louis gasped quietly, feeling how wet her fingers were. She nodded, rubbing her fingers over Harry's clit, feeling Harry relax against her again. Harry buried her head in the crook of Louis' neck, moaning softly, forgetting about the boys almost instantly. "Feels so good," she murmured, twitching slightly. She was so sensitive down there.

 

***

 

The boys stood outside, confused and unsure of what to do. "She said to come over at this time, right?" Liam asked, checking his watch.

"Yeah," Zayn nodded, also checking the time on his phone. "It's seven o'clock. We're right on time. But maybe she stepped out for a bit?" he suggested.

"It's possible. She could be getting a last minute movie or drinks and stuff," Niall said. "But, I do have a copy of her keys here with me. We can just wait inside 'til she gets back."

Liam and Zayn nodded. "Yeah, alright," Liam said.

Niall reached in his jacket pocket, pulling out a set of keys, looking for Harry's. "There it is," he said to himself, grabbing it and pushing it into the lock.

 

***

 

Harry whimpered into Louis' neck as she was grinding down on her fingers. "So close," she panted out, feeling her orgasm approaching. Her thighs were trembling, her breath coming out in quick, short pants.

"Come on, baby. Be a good girl and come for me," Louis said in a soft tone, rubbing her clit harder.

"Oh, fuck. Yeah, right there," Harry whined, her voice getting higher and higher.

Then, the door opened. In walked Niall, Liam and Zayn, going straight towards the living. "Harry, are you in here? I-" They all stopped. 

"Fuck," Zayn said, watching the scene in front of him.

Louis heard his voice, looking up, slowly stopping her hand. "Holy, shit," she whispered. Harry frowned, feeling Louis stop. "Baby, what's wrong?" asked, lifting her heard up from her shoulder. She turned, following Louis' gaze and. Shit. She didn't even hear them come in.

"We're so sorry, we didn't know you were, um, busy," Liam said, the blush on his face spreading. 

"No, um, it's alright. I forgot. About movie night, I mean. Like, it slipped my mind. I'm sorry," Harry said quietly. Louis' hand was still on her, and she wished she would move it again. She was so fucking close, and now. Well.

"Oh, please. Don't be sorry. This looks more interesting than a movie, anyway," Zayn said, taking a seat on the floor. 

Liam kicked him, scolding him. "They're obviously busy, Zayn. We, especially you, don't need to be here right now," he said, turning to look back at the couple. "We'll be going."

"C'mon, Li, don't act like you wouldn't want to see this," Zayn said, rubbing the spot where he was kicked. "Plus, we all know Harry likes being watched. She wouldn't get off in class if she didn't." 

Well, he has a point there, Harry thought. She bit her lip, turning her head back to Louis. She would only agree to this if Louis did. She could see the gears turning in her head, thinking of the consequences, probably. Then, Louis nodded slowly.

"Alright," she said, taking a deep breath. "You can stay."

Zayn grinned, looking up at Liam and Niall. "Sit down, you losers. Enjoy the show." 

Liam was weary about this. He had no problem knowing that Harry had sex with Louis, but watching it was another thing. He knew how... adventurous Harry was, but this is completely different. Wouldn't this break some type of boundary?, he wondered. He looked over to Niall, seeing that he had already sat down. Fucking traitor. 

"Come on, Liam. Don't act like you won't love this," Zayn spoke up again, looking up at him. Liam sighed, but sat down, anyway. He hopes this doesn't become awkward.

They all looked towards Harry and Louis, waiting for them. 

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Harry whispered to Louis. She could see the unsure look on her face, and she would never do something to make her uncomfortable.

"No, we can. I want to. I promise," Louis answered, and before Harry could respond, Louis was kissing her again. Harry melted into the kiss right away, moaning softly. She loved this, knowing she could do it all day. Kissing Louis was like, a fucking miracle, really. It made her feel like mush on the inside.

"How about we get you out of this?" Louis asked, lifting the edge of Harry's shirt up. She nodded, sighing that she had to break the kiss. But nonetheless, she lifted her arms, letting Louis take the shirt off of her, exposing her breasts. She could hear a gasp coming from on of the boys in the back.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are," she whispered, kissing over Harry's chest. "So fucking beautiful." She kissed lower, until her lips were right over Harry's nipple. She darted her tongue out, licking the sensitive bud, causing Harry to whimper. She arched her back into the touch, whispering a small 'thank you'. Louis switched sides, licking around the other bud, using her finger to play with the other. Harry's nipples were so sensitive, she couldn't help but to moan.

"You like that?" Louis whispered, looking up at Harry while she sucked on the bud slowly. Harry whined, nodding immediately. "Yes, fuck. I love that," she said, mewling softly.

Louis glanced over at the boys, who were staring. From where she was sitting, she could see Zayn's pants tenting. "Okay, baby. Lay back for me. I'm going to make you feel really good, okay?" Harry nodded, doing as she was told. She lay back on the sofa, spreading her legs in the process. Under her pink skirt, of course, she had no panties on. Louis smiled, seeing so. 

"Perfect," she said, shifting on the sofa until she was laying between Harry's legs. "Fuck, baby. You're so wet for me. Such a good girl," This time, she heard a moan coming from where the boys were watching. She smirked, feeling a bit proud. She leaned forward, slowly spreading Harry open before giving her a lick. Harry gasped, biting her lip. 

Louis smiled, knowing that Harry was waiting patiently for her. She pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, purposely avoiding where Harry needed her most. She could hear Harry's breath hitch. "Okay, baby. I'm done teasing," she said, leaning back down and placing a kiss right on her clit before giving it a lick.

"Fuck," Harry moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. It felt so good.

Louis grinned at her reaction, licking her clit again, slowly and carefully. She could see Harry's thighs clenching. She knew she needed more. She took pity on her, god bless her for being so patient. Louis would reward her properly. She began to lick more passionately, feeling Harry squirm and writhe underneath her. 

Harry moaned, gently carding her fingers through Louis' hair. "Feels so good," she whispered, biting her lip. She could feel the three pairs of eyes on her, and somehow it made this hotter. She liked being watched. She liked knowing someone could see her, even like this, spread out and pliant, being eaten out. It made her feel powerful, even though she wasn't the one in control here. 

Louis quickened the pace of he tongue, licking Harry's clit faster. She knew it wouldn't take long until Harry came, since she was so close just a little while ago. So, she placed her mouth on her clit, sucking on it slowly, feeling Harry's hips buck up. "Louis," she heard her say. "I'm so close- fuck. I'm gonna come, Lou." Louis kept sucking, wanting her baby to come. 

Zayn watched as Harry writhed against the sofa, watched and listened as she moaned out Louis' name. He knew how she she tasted, how her grip on your hair tightened as she came. He wishes he could be up there, lending a helping hand. His cock was hard in his pants, and he used the palm of his hand to gently press down on it, creating some fiction.

Liam knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, but. Fuck. He watched as Harry just laid there and took it, how she just gave complete submission to Louis. He accidentally let a moan slip from his mouth, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but to want to watch his friend getting eaten out.

Niall watched, his eyes following each movement, each rise of Harry's chest. He knows he joked about wanting to see Harry and Louis together, but he never imagined it to be like this. He didn't expect to be sitting here, watching them two being so intimate with each other. Even though he was thoroughly enjoying this, he couldn't help but notice how gentle Louis was being. He saw the soft touches, the heart eyes they gave each other. He's never seen Harry like this. He could swear that she was in love.

Harry moaned, trying to buck her hips up. Louis sucking on her clit felt so amazing. She knew she was about to come. Her thighs trembled and her whole body began to shake in anticipation. "Fuck, Louis, baby. I'm gonna come- I'm, I'm coming," she whimpered loudly, feeling her orgasm hit her hard. 

Louis moaned softly, feeling her coming. She worked her through her orgasm until she became too sensitive. She lifted her head up and crawled up her body so that she was on top. "You were so good, love. You did so good for me," she whispered, leaning down and kissing her lips. Harry kissed her back, tasting herself on Louis' tongue. 

Harry smiled into the kiss before slowly pulling back. "I love you," she said, almost forgetting about the boys being there.

"I love you, too. So much," Louis said, smiling back. She turned her head, hearing a cough coming from across the room. "Oh, hello again."

The three boys watched them, clearing their throats. "Well, that was quite a show," Zayn said, laughing softly. 

Harry turned her head, raising an eyebrow. "Are you hard?" she asked, seeing the bulge in his pants. She laughed when Zayn nodded, obviously not feeling much shame. 

"Well, maybe we'll let you all join next time," Harry said, chuckling when Zayn's eyes perked up, and asked, "Oh, really?"

"We'll see," Louis says, smiling.

Liam cleared his throat. "So, how about that movie?"

Niall laughed loudly. He can't believe this. They just watched their friend have sex with her girlfriend, who happened to be their teacher, and they're talking as if it's completely normal. It all made no sense, but that didn't matter. This was just another moment to add to their collection of memories. "I'll get the drinks."


End file.
